ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:DrAssassin/archive9
Talk page archived. Merry Christmas Hey Fan fictional son of Gohan and Videl, just wanted to drop in and say Merry Christmas. Merry Christmas! Hey Hey Gotek, how's it going? I saw your DeviantArt account, it's awesome. 21:27, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey I'm doing fine thanks. I'm planning on getting a DeviantArt account soon when I get a scanner. 14:32, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Yeah Can you do my old one? Its on my Jeenking talk page. Prillin101 15:59, December 29, 2011 (UTC) SG did all the work for me before, so i have no idea how to make it show up... Prillin101 16:11, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Testing, Testing, One Two Three! [[User:Prillin101/sig2]] 16:21, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Testing, Testing, One Two Three! 16:32, December 29, 2011 (UTC) could you please unban me its me soilder i got my accoutn back please. Soilder5679 17:13, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for welcoming me. XD I was just about too! Can you come to DB wiki chat? I need to talk to u 04:05, December 31, 2011 (UTC) User of the month Hey, Gotek... remember when you said I couldn't use photos from DB Wiki... well, I can't find many fanon pictures of basic attacks... could I use pictures that are already on the wiki? MrFluffman 04:46, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Okay... what if I am using a canon attack? MrFluffman 18:48, January 1, 2012 (UTC) ]:) =Devil face. 0:) =Angel face .-. = Upside down smiley face/(: =Upside down smiley face (*) =1 star dragon ball (**) =2 star dragon ball (***) =3 star dragon ball (****) =4 star dragon ball (*****) =5star dragon ball (******) =6 star dragon ball (*******) =7 star dragon ball (\o/) =Namekian/Piccolo face (0--) =Saiyan/Vegeta face 0-- =Saiyan/Kakarot face UnknownSayinWarrior 05:12, January 2, 2012 (UTC) How the hell am i going to tell people about my contest then? King of Crossovers Hey, Gotek? I was wondering, I saw this video that looked like it was from Dragon Ball Online, but I couldn't find it in the Dragon Ball Wiki.... if I tweak it a little bit, will it be OK? And I was also going to use the video as the theme song for the series... is that okay? Zeon1 20:24, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Hi, I was reading about Gotek... EPIC!!!!! Also, I wanted to thank you. You really welcomed me into the wiki! So, yeah, thanks! Chiaotzu45 :P 01:56, January 6, 2012 (UTC) I made a villian. I want to make a story whare Central Kai (grown up) and Gotek team up to stop the villian. Do you think you can help with the Gotek parts. If you want, I can always make a new z fighter. Please tell me what you think! Chiaotzu45 :P 02:27, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Yay! I'll start it up tomarrow ok?! Thanks! Chiaotzu45 :P 02:33, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Chix777 (DBUU) Can I look like this in Dragon Ball Users Unleashed? 02:41, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Gotek? I was wondering if you could help me create a custom signature. The guide doesn't seem to be working. And a banner would be nice. Zeon1 02:52, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Hmm... green and yellow for my sig... what are lines? And I'd like a Majin Vegeta for the image. Can you give me an example of what this might look like? Zeon1 03:32, January 6, 2012 (UTC) I don't entirely understand what you meanZeon1 04:03, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I got somthing like Paint.net so, to try it out I made a Gotek (sorry for useing your character, I tried Central Kai but because it was drawn on lined paper it got screwed up...) what do you think of it? It is Gotek45.png on the wiki. Chiaotzu45 :P 03:40, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Could you tell me how to get that black background.... or if not, could you make some pictures for me? You know, the black background that appears when working on it? Hey, Gotek. About the fan pictures... could I get some with Bardock in different poses, except with brown hair and all the green parts of his suit red or blue? Just to try something out. Attacks on UU Is there like a limit to how many special attacks I can use? 20:46, January 9, 2012 (UTC) LOL! Hey Gotek i was wondering what program and how you make those awesome pictures like your picture in DBXG 05:02, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Sup Waddup Waddup!! Haven't spoke in a while!! Wassup!! Prill in101 01:01, January 14, 2012 (UTC) For the fan images, I could use bardock with brown hair, with his armor blue-or-red, one of Goku with red hair and black and green clothes, and one of Vegeta with blue-ish hair.... Is your avatar the main character from bleach? Also, when are both your roleplay things gonna happen. Prill in101 11:59, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Messed up page Hey wanna take a look at MsBulma's talk page, it looks kinda messed up. I also thing It wouldn't hurt to look at SuperSaiyanSimba's sig as it seems the mess up right after her message. 02:15, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Hmm, this is interesting. MsBulma might have to talk to wiki staff about this. 04:44, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Wait, do you think the Archive thing could make the text gradually shrink? 04:56, January 16, 2012 (UTC) yay now i have a sig do u ike it LegendarySuper SaiyanMammad313 13:31, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Coding Here is the coding My email is WOAH...COOL CODING. Anyways, my email's jimmykiller99@gmail.com. 01:57, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Can you please make me a banner! Chiaotzu45 :P 02:06, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Gotek, wassup I made a fanon and wanted to know if you could tell me if it sucked or not. Prillin101 16:40, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Can I use Tuub in a fan fiction??? Chiaotzu45 was here :D 01:26, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Will do! Thanks! Chiaotzu45 was here :D 01:33, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Finished, thanks! Chiaotzu45 was here :D 01:39, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Fanon Since you're interested http://ultradragonball.wikia.com/wiki/The_Rise_of_Frieza:_The_Saiyan_Mutant_War_Part_1 Supersaiyan09 20:15, January 25, 2012 (UTC) I love it, thanks Gotek! :D Chiaotzu45 was here :D 21:52, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Sup Gotek. I was wondering could you tell me how to make a banner please. SSJ4 Bardock 22:03, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Story I wanted it to be like a script as that's what others did. I plan to revise it but how should I make the format? Also could you spread the word of this to others(mainly SupremeGogeta and the other 3 admins) so I can get more input please? I would myelf but it caused a fight yesterday and I don't want to get into that again. Supersaiyan09 23:47, January 25, 2012 (UTC)